POE's Unfavorable Day
by Clopin K. Trouillefou
Summary: GIB Agent POE falls out of bed upon waking, but that's only the beginning of his problems...


The sunset and throughout the building, gargoyle agents awoke, breaking out of their stone skins with roars and growls. At the sound, POE awoke and instantly fell out of bed onto the floor, in a tangle of blankets. He managed to disentangle himself and got up to get dressed, shedding himself of his pajamas and leaving them on the floor. He got into his uniform, but to his dismay found that his shirt was wrinkled. He threw it on and completed his uniform before leaving and as he was about to shut his door, accidentally shut it on his tail. He yelped, removed his tail and closed his door, cursing under his breath. He made his way to the lounge and ended up spilling hot coffee down his shirt front, then on his way back to his quarters for a new shirt, 'G stopped him.

"Hold it, boyo," she said, motioning for him to follow her, "This way."

"But…!" he protested.

"No time for buts," she replied, "You get to play with guns."

Target practice didn't go so hot for him; he almost shot himself, made a bullet ricochet, and almost obliterated the target.

Then, POE still didn't get a chance to change as he had a bit of paper work to do; he ended up getting his tie caught in the paper-shredder. Then he stapled his finger, the scissors slipped and cut his hand, and if that weren't enough, his pen blew up. He went to the men's bathroom and his tail almost got flushed. Then as he was washing his hands, the faucet burst and sprayed him before he turned it off. To make matters worse, Agent RN passed by as POE headed back to his desk.

"What happened, POE?" he laughed with a grin, "You get into a fight with the toilet and lose?"

As he turned to reply, POE walked right into the wall, backed up, and somehow managed to fall down the stairs. 

"This is just not my day," he muttered.

'G looked down at him, eye ridge quirked wondering what in the world was going on with him.

"You are a mess," she said, walking away, "Go clean yourself up, POE."

POE made his way back to his quarters, looking forward to nice hot shower, but it was not to be. The water was freezing cold, causing POE to jump out of the stall, but he slipped on the floor and banged his head on the sink counter then on the floor. 

Agitated, POE wrapped a towel around his waist and opened his door to see 'G standing there. He didn't even think of asking why she was there, nor did he care, as he stood in his doorway, dripping wet.

"The water heater's broken," she said, with a grin.

"I know that _now_!" he grumbled and slammed the door shut as he retreated back into his quarters, "Wonderful."

He put on a clean shirt and got dressed again, then left to get something to eat in the mess hall. He got his food and went to sit down when he slipped in a puddle, landing on his rear, the food flying out of his hands and came to rest on his head. All the agents eating broke into hysterical laughter although Agent C came forward and helped him up. He turned and stormed out, but collided with 'G, causing her to spill her food. She got little on herself, most of it having landed on him; she stared for a moment but then pounced.

"You made me spill my food!" she yelled, her hands around his neck.

Luckily, K arrived and pulled the Co-director of the GIB off of POE, calming her down and sending her on her way.

"You all right?" the GIB head asked.

"I'm just not having a good night," he answered, "I'm going back to my quarters."

In his quarters, POE took off his trench coat and tie and plopped down on his couch, whipping off his fingerless gloves. He turned on his TV, stretched out on the couch and sighed, worn out from a night of nothing but bad luck. He got up and got some ice for his head, bandaged his thumb and cleaned the scissors cut before settling down. He laid back and once again sighed as he glanced out his window to see the sky lightening. Before his eyes began to close, he turned off the TV and changed into his pajamas, crawling into his bed ready for some shut-eye. Hopefully tomorrow night would be much better…


End file.
